


Engineering Echos

by NonbinaryNerdbot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Crew of the Starship Enterprise as Family, Friendship, I like the idea of the crew having little quirks, Scotty is his blatant love of singing, Sea Shanties, Singing, Team Bonding, but at least his voice is good, no beta we die like red shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryNerdbot/pseuds/NonbinaryNerdbot
Summary: The crew of theUSS Enterprisehad its own set of quirks, and just like any other set of coworkers, you eventually learn about all of them. Engineering however, was the most intimate with the majority of their men, and as far as bonding experiences go, well, what better than a few songs?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Engineering Echos

It wasn’t often that people outside of Engineering came down to the section. It was out of the way for almost the entirety of the crew, and while Scotty wasn’t strict about who came in and out, he was particular about who was allowed to adjust settings without permission. Those who weren’t a part of the department were strongly discouraged from fiddling with the instruments (not that any of the Enterprise would do such a thing, but Scotty had been burned before). Because of this, the Engineering department was one of the most closely knit departments on the ship. Yes, the senior bridge crew was close, but seeing as that wasn’t the case for the entire bridge crew, that didn’t really count. For the science departments, while they were compatriots to each other, they spent much of their time working on separate experiments, and didn’t often spend extended amounts of time with each other outside of sharing projects and research. Medical had a similar plight, though a steady stream of crises certainly made them an efficient team. The security department was tied with engineering for closest crew, bonding over the dangerous job and their compassion for each other and the crews they worked with. As with the other departments, however, Security spent much time spread out among the ship, and didn’t have a lot of time to simply spend in each other’s company.

A consequence of such closeness for such prolonged time periods meant that those in engineering were intimately aware of their crewmates' habits. Some were irritating, though bearable; Maverick bit his nails and often forgot where he’d left his tools as he moved stations. Gomez had a terrible tendency to zone out midconversation and had to request repetitions often - though during emergencies, he always managed to stay focused. Perez often tripped and stumbled into others when he was distracted or deep in thought. All of these could be irritating, but they were easily accommodated and worked around. Some were humorous, and something that the men would poke fun at each other for; Zhao and Ahmed often mixed languages without realizing, speaking in a mix of English and Mandarin or Bengali respectively. Alvez would speak English in Portugese format, leading to slightly confusing, and sometimes quite humorous phrases (“To a good understander half a word is enough” and “each monkey to its own branch” were a couple of the most common, though during one memorable crisis the phrase “those who do not risk, do not have a snack” earned him friendly teasing for several weeks afterwards). 

The crew’s favorite habit, the most memorable, and the one that puzzled the newest recruits, was Scotty’s. The chief engineer was a happy man, someone who was always willing to boost morale, and someone who his men knew they could come to in a time of need for anything - simple companionship, wisdom, council, or physical reassurance, if they needed. Those who had gotten a hug from Scotty while they cried into his shoulder testified that they’d never felt safer aboard a ship. Everyone was reassured by Captain Kirk, but as he was often on the bridge during crisis, Scotty’s presence proved itself to be a steadying presence, reassuring and guiding as they worked to keep the ship stable during the most volatile of attacks. Obviously though, no man was without his quirks. So as surprising as it may have been, no one complained when the Scotsman sang.

Scotty’s voice was powerful, a resonating baritone that carried a tune expertly, and as his voice echoed through the engines, his men would smile. 

_There once was a ship that put to sea  
The name of the ship was the Billy of Tea  
The winds blew up, her bow dipped down,  
O blow, my bully boys, blow_

There were crewmembers of engineering that had worked with Scotty for several years, even before Captain Kirk’s control of the Enterprise, and they could be heard joining their chief in song.

_Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the toungin’ is done  
We’ll take our leave and go_

As strange as the newer recruits found this little ritual, they would always listen intently as Scotty sang.

_She had not been two weeks from shore  
When down on her a right whale bore  
The captain called all hands and swore  
He’d take that whale in tow_

And it wasn’t long before they would join in with him.

_Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the toungin’ is done  
We’ll take our leave and go_

It wasn’t as often as he liked that Kirk was able to go down to Engineering. There always seemed to be some crisis, some urgent matter, some form, something that needed his attention and kept him from walking his ship as often as he wanted. He was usually able to walk around the science labs, medical department, various crew areas, but engineering was far down in the ship, and as large as it was, it was difficult to survey the area.   
Today, though, was perfect, as far as Kirk was concerned. There was no crisis, no urgent matter, no diplomats or ambassadors onboard, just free time to walk around the ship while they flew to the next Starbase. They’d recently had a run in with a hostile race after getting caught in the crossfire of a war. They’d gotten away safely, and with no casualties, just some damage to the shields and a bit to the phaser banks. Kirk knew engineering would be hard at work on the repairs they could do until they got a few tools from the Starbase, but he didn’t see any harm in walking around to see how things were going.

He nearly stopped dead when the doors opened. The resounding echoes of two dozen or so voices slowly brought a grin to his face as he walked further into the main room.

_What shall we do with a drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with a drunken sailer?  
What shall we do with a drunken sailor?  
Ear-lie in the morning  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
Hoo-ray and up she rises   
Ear-lie in the morning_

Kirk leaned against the wall, his grin now a full smile as he watched his crew while they worked, grins on their faces as they sang along. From deeper in the engine room, Kirk heard the voice of Lt. Masters echo in a strong and steady alto.

_So this deckhand grabbed a barrel  
Broke the seal and took a swing   
And soon their screams turned into songs  
Their panicked work turned into jigs  
The first mate bellowed orders  
Ever trying to save their skins  
“Any drunken retch  
The captain he’ll beat all limb from limb!”_

The men cheered in a “ho!” before continuing.

What shall we do with a drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with a drunken sailor?  
What shall we do with a drunken sailor   
Ear-lie in the morning  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
Hoo-ray and up she rises  
Ear-lie in the morning

Jim gave into temptation and straightened, belting out in his own tenor.

_Every man continued drinking  
All their duties long forgot  
They were deaf to every order  
‘Til they heard a pistol shot  
The captain stood on the fo’c’stle  
Swung the cat above his head  
“Back to yer post  
Or by my ghost  
Ye’ll wish that ye were dead!”_

The men turned to him and cheered loudly and rambunctiously for a few moments before they repeated the chorus, each dancing a bit in excitement at their captain’s joining in.   
They finished the song and Kirk started walking around, a cocky smirk on his face. He winked at a pair of nearby ensigns before he started singing again.

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left the bar one evening fair  
One could tell by the way he walked that he’d drunk more than his share  
He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet  
Then he stumbled off into the grass asleep beside the street_

The men roared with a mix of laughter and encouragement and joined in, laughing the entire time.

_Ring-ding-did-a-little-la-di-oh, ring-di-diddly-eye-oh  
He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

None of the crew looked eager to continue on the next verse, so Kirk took it upon himself, eyes sweeping for their local Scotsman.

_About that time two young ‘n lovely girls just happened by  
One says to the other with a twinkle in her eye  
“See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built  
I wonder if it’s true what they don’t wear beneath their kilt”_

The crew cheered out the chorus, feet stomping in time. Kirk wasn’t quite sure where Scotty was, but his voice echoed loudly from somewhere nearby.

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be  
Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see  
And there behold before them to view beneath his Scottish skirt  
Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

The song rounded itself to an end and during the remaining verses, Kirk found Scotty tucked under a console, somehow covered in a fluid residue (strange seeing as fluids were only used in certain parts of modern mechanisms, and Kirk was pretty sure those weren’t on board) and engrossed in his work. Kirk squatted down near the console, looking at the outside of it and the lower half of his chief engineer.

“Well, Mr. Scott, I see repairs are coming underway nicely.”

Scotty jerked, and clearly hit something, “Ach! Awa’ n bile yer heid ye boggin, numpty, mince!”

Kirk’s eyebrows jumped, “Now, Mister Scott, I hope you’re not referring to me.” He wasn’t quite sure what all the words meant, but he knew Scotty’s insults when he heard them.

“Och, na, nae ye captain. Ah wis haen clishmaclaiver wi th' machine. Ah didnae hear ye come ower.” Scotty scooted himself out from underneath the console, a small cut on his forehead. “I jerked up and skelp mah heid a bit.” He sat up, rubbing at the spot and grimacing when it came away with blood. “Damn it, noo ah hae tae gang tae medical. McCoy is aff tae murdurr me for havin’ to go in again.”

Kirk grimaced and stood, holding a hand out for Scotty, “Sorry, Scotty. I’ll let Bones yell at me for this one. Does this console need attention before we go?”

“No, captain, I jus’ finished with it.” He stood and walked with Kirk toward the door, “We’re about done with repairs, sir. We’re workin on finishin some wiring repairs, and checking for what other parts we might need from the starbase. The lads should be done by tomorrow.” 

Kirk nodded, directing the turbolift, “Good man, Scotty. Your men work fast.”

“Thank ye, sir.” Scotty smiled and wiped a bit of blood from his brow, careful not to disturb the already forming scab, and not wiping in on his shirt like he wanted to. The men walked into Sickbay and smiled guiltily at McCoy as he scowled at the pair of them.

“Just sit, Scott,” He grumbled, grabbing a tricorder and dermal regenerator. “You’re lucky I took an oath, or I’d just leave the two of you hanging the next time you got injured.”

“To be fair, Bones,” Kirk defended, “This one wasn’t on Scotty. I startled him while he was under a console and he hit his head.” 

McCoy just looked at Kirk before putting on gloves and wiping at the blood on Scotty’s face, the Scotsman sitting still and cooperating with the doctor. It was clear that McCoy wasn’t impressed with the reasoning.

“In my own defense, Bones,” Jim continued giving them both a small grin, “I, myself, was distracted by the display of companionship and cheer in Engineering. Mr. Scott’s men are quite… spirited.”

Bones raised an eyebrow and looked at Scotty, the dermal regen buzzing in his hand. “Spirited, huh?”

Scotty smiled, “My lads keep their spirits up.” 

“Yes, it seems the engineering department has become rather musical.” Kirk said.

McCoy nodded, “That makes sense. Songs keep up morale and you’ve got a talent for singing, Scott.”

Kirk’s eyebrows raised, “You mean you knew of Mr. Scott’s skill? And you kept it to yourself?”

“Of course I did, Jim. It didn’t matter until now, and if Scotty didn’t want to serenade you, that’s his business.” He looked over at the captain, “You do remember that we share a bathroom, don’t you? I can hardly ignore the shantys he sings in the shower.”

Scott blushed a bit but kept smiling, “Ah might be offended if ah dinnae know ye do the same, doctor.”

It was McCoy’s turn to blush. Kirk just looked between the two of them, jaw dropped a bit before he shook his head.

“It seems I’ll learn new things about you all every day.”

Scotty’s smile glowed, “Would ye have it any other way, cap’n?”

Kirk smiled back, “No, Scotty, I don’t think I would.”


End file.
